happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 3 - Snoozy Time Tea vs Coffee
Happy Tree Friends Battle 3: Sleepy Time Tea vs Coffee Rating: PG S.E.W: Ok everyone, it's time for the elimination Shifty: Already, Can't we do it later? S.E.W: Can we eliminate you sooner ? Shifty: Wah!! No, no, ok let's go (ELIMINATION TIME) S.E.W: Welcome to your first elimination Team Sneaky, as you know 1 of you will be eliminated and 1 person will be eliminated Flaky: I'm scared what if I'm eliminated? Lifty: Don't worry, You're a like person, you will be safe, I just know it Flaky: Thanks S,E.W: Anyway, we got 18 votes, 9 likes and 9 dislikes, that's more than last time, so let's show the prize votes Lifty: 0 Disco Bear: 1 Mime: 1 Flaky: 2 Shifty: 2 Flippy: 3 Lifty: What, he won the prize, that is not fair Flippy: Oh yeah, look at your votes, Mr. Thief Lifty: WHAT!!!! S.E.W: Anyway, Flippy wins the prize at 3 votes Flippy: What's my prize, a immunity check like Petunia's S.E.W: Nope, It's what's in this box, don't open it untill the challenge starts. Flippy: (Catches box) Uhh, I bet the item is useless Flaky: I wouldn't think so, Remember: Good things come in small packages SEW: Ok then time for the dislikes, TV, show the 3 people safe with 0 votes TV: The 3 people safe with 0 votes are.............Mime, Lifty, and Flaky Mime: (Jumps up and down with no Audio) TV: Also, the prizes are plastic cups Mime: (Catches plastic cup) S.E.W: Shifty, Flippy, and Disco Bear are the bottom 3, safe at 1 vote is . . . . . . . . . . . . Shifty Shifty: (Breaths sigh of relief as he catches plastic cup) S.E.W: Anyway, The final person safe is . . . . . . . . . . . Disco Bear with 3 votes Disco Bear: OOOOOOOOHHHHHH, yeah S.E.W: Flippy you've been eliminated with 5 votes, time to go Flippy: What!!? Thi-i-i-s has got to be a joke, I won the prize, why isn't I get an immunity check like, Petunia, (Evil Voice) You just want me to get out, (Turns into Flipqy) Didn't you!? Flaky: AAAAAHHHHHH S.E.W: Ugh, Get out of here (Flippy is Flung) Flippy: I will be back for you aaaaaaaaaaallllllllll Shifty: (Takes hat off and salutes) Lifty: What are you doing, he's a murderer?! Shifty: He was a war veteran Cuddles: Who got eliminated? Flippy? Shifty : (nods) S.E.W: Anyway, Time for the challenge which is.... Sniffles: A sleeping contest S.E.W: Uhhhh, yeah, anyways, the challenge is to stay asleep the longest without waking up, there are beds over there to sleep in, get in and...... Giggles: Isn't it supposed to be an Awake-athon? S.E.W: No, so anyway, get into bed Flaky: What about Flippy's prize, he was eliminated, remember? S.E.W: Well, you and Shifty share it because, you two got 2 votes each Flaky: Ok Shifty: Hey, Flaky, what's in the box? Flaky: (Opens it) Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh (Throws it) Shifty: Calm down, what was it Flaky: I-I-Instant Coffee Shifty: Oh, yeah, it is useless, the only thing it does is keep people awwwwaaaakkkee!!! Flaky, That's it, go get it, I have an idea Flaky: What is it? Cuddles: Hey guys, good news Toothy: What?? Cuddles: I found some packets of Snoozy Time Tea, we can use it to help us in the challenge!!! Sniffles: Won't that be cheating?! Cuddles: Yeah, but I thought, it wouldn't hurt to use it to hell us, so who's with me, (Everyone, but Sniffles and Russell raises their hand) Sniffles: I refuse to cheat Russell: Yar, me too Cuddles: Suit yourself, anyway, Lumpy, can you make the tea Lumpy: Uuuuuuuuuhhhhh, Ok Cuddles: Ok the tea is going to be made soon, as for us, we should get into bed Lifty: Shifty, why are you making coffee, it's a Sleep-athon Shifty: You'll know why, (giggles) Lumpy: Ok, all ready with the Tea Cuddles: Ok guys, drink up (Everyone drinks, except for Sniffles and Russell who refuses to cheat, and Nutty who thinks his taste awful) Nutty: I NEED MORE SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!! (Takes Sugar bag, and pours inside cup) Cuddles: That was good, but it takes funny Toothy: I agree Pop: (Rocking Cub, back and forth, sings a lullaby and put him in his crib) Cub: (Falls asleep) Shifty: This Sleep-Athon will be easy S.E.W: Ok, guys the sleep-athon starts now, every minute there will be a distraction to wake you up, ready, set, go (Later) S.E.W: Hey, why is Nutty, Cuddles, Lumpy and Toothy still up, well. Either way, you guys are out Toothy: What was it, we should have been asleep already Cuddles: I don't know, let me check the cup (Later) Cuddles: Hey, this is coffee, Lumpy, why did you make us coffee Lumpy: I didn't, I made tea, not coffee Toothy: Wierd, but Russell and Sniffles, are the only members on our team S.E.W: Ok everyone, distraction 1 is being released (BLOWS AIRHORN) Wakes up: Flaky, Russell, Disco Bear, Giggles, Pop, Cub and Petunia Petunia: Arrggh, What the hell is wrong with you, you didn't tell us there'd be an AIRHORN CUB: (Cries) Pop: Hey, you woke my son up S.E.W: Only 5 remain Sniffles Lifty Shifty Cro-Marmott Mime S.E.W: Time for Distraction 2# (Takes out Feathers) (Tickles everyone) Sniffles: (Silence) Mime: (Silence) Cro-Marmott: (Silence) Lifty and Shifty: (Bawling in Laughter) Flaky: Yikes, I never knew, they were THAT Ticklish Petunia: (Shakes her head) Me neither S.E.W: 3 remain, 1 for each team (2 hours later) S.E.W: Final Distraction (Sets fire next to beds) Mime: (Silence) Cro-Marmott- (Water stands to be visible on bed) Sniffles: (Inside Dream) Sniffles: What, a lovely day, the birds are chirping, the air is fresh, I'm on fire and.....WHAT!!! (Wakes up) (Jumps out of bed) Sniffles: I'm on fire, HELP, HELP, HELP!!!!!!! S.E.W: Team Science loses Lumpy: (Groans) Sniffles: Heeeelllpppp!!! S.E.W: Hey, can someone, do something about that Russell: (Soaks Sniffles with water) Sniffles: (Trembles) T-T-Thanks S.E.W: Anyway, viewers, start voting, oh and one more reminder, (I felt bad setting Sniffles on Fire so he is immune, so don't vote for him for prize or elimination ok) Flaky: Shifty, what happened to the coffee Shifty: I gave it to Lumpy, he needed it more than I do �� Flaky: Huh?? Shifty: (Walks away) Never mind VOTING ENDS: DECEMBER 10th 2014 Category:Blog posts